Hody Jones
| image= | jname=ホーディ・ジョーンズ| rname=''Hōdi Jōnzu''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 608| affltion=New Fishman Pirates, Ryugu Kingdom (former)| ocupation=Pirate, Captain, Soldier (former)| jva=N/A| }} Hordy Jones is a great white shark fishman, the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, and a former soldier of the Neptune Army. He is a strong believer in Arlong's ambition and apparently is an acquaintance of Jinbe. Appearance Jones is a great white shark fishman. He has a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features include glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He has long curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, possibly decorative piercings. He sports a newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, and a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest. Jones is seen wearing a dark open shirt with short sleeves, a wide collar and lighter-colored spots on the lower part,and a dark sash tied around his waist, short trousers with a similar pattern but with dark spots on a lighter color, and sandals. After consuming several Energy Steroids, Hordy's muscles bulge in size and thick veins start to appear, particularly on his arms. Personality Jones is a brutal and vicious Fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to his death. He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that Fishmen are the supreme race showing his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. In spite of his ruthlessness, he also cares a great deal for his crews well-being. As for his human captives, Jones considers them to be expendable and sees them as nothing more than pawns. Jones is also completely fearless, using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life. Jones has also shown the desire of taking back Fishman Island from Neptune, its current ruler, who Jones considers to be a coward. Relationships Crew In spite of his cruelty, Jones seems to genuinely care for his crew, evident when he instructed Ikaros Muhhi to stay back after the latter volunteered to go after Crab-Hand Gyro's crew and opted to hunt them down himself. He also seems devoted to their cause, to the point where he's willing to resort to the use of the Energy Steroids without any fear of the side effects. Other Fishmen Jones deeply respects Arlong, and wishes to continue his legacy of conquering humans, though he did think Arlong was barbaric and unsophisticated, a mistake that Jones learned from and is more prepared. Jones also respects Fisher Tiger, the hero of the fishmen race, and despises the humans for refusing to donate blood to Tiger in his greatest hour of need. He also made an alliance with Vander Decken IX, and stated it was a pleasure to be working together, and that they are equals instead of leader and underling. Jinbe also seems to be an acquaintance of his. However, Jones lost all respect for Hatchan for befriending humans, and had no qualms with allowing Decken to attack him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 615, Jones reveals that he lost all respect for Hatchan. Neptune Jones was once a member of the Neptune army, which the Minister of the Right said that Jones was once a talented soldier of theirs. However, Jones seems to view the Neptune army as his enemy in the current storyline. Currently, Jones appears to be determined to usurp King Neptune's reign away from him, even going as far as forcibly recruiting pirates who descend down to Fishman Island as additional forces for his and his crew's cause. Humans Like the rest of his crew, Jones despises humans, looking down on them with the full intent of conquering them. He thought of humans worth less than slaves, and is willing to use them as disposable pawns for his invasion plan. Despite this, he was willing to grant freedom to those who succeed the task he gave them. He also spared Gyro and his crew so that they may tell the terrors of the fishmen race to the rest of the world. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones has complete authority over the crew. Being a fishman, he is 10 times stronger than the average human, and twice that in water. However, since he is the leader of his group, it is assumed he is much stronger than that. He was also a formerly talented soldier in Neptune's Army. Weapons During his raid on the Ryugu Palace, Jones was seen holding a black trident.One Piece Manga - Chapter 616, Hordy wielding a trident. Energy Steroid By taking the deadly drug Energy Steroid, which doubles his strength each time he consumes a pill, Jones can become far more dangerous than he already is, taking further advantage of fishmen's innate strength. Each pill he takes doubles his physical might: by far he has taken at least four, granting him at least one-hundred-and-sixty times the strength of an average human. His jaws are also very powerful as it was all he needed to singlehandedly defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000, and his entire crew. Swimming with blinding speed, he punched holes in their ship and even ripped the mast off using his jaws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones attacks Gyro and his crew using his jaws alone. He even took multiple gunshots to the back, and was completely unharmed. His normal abilities are currently unknown since he did most of these feats under the influence of the steroids multiplying his strength sixteenfold. History Past Eight years before the start of the series, Hordy as well as his crew used to look up to Arlong and his dream, but because he was much younger then, he was not allowed to go with him. He and his crew however were still aware of his movements as they knew that Arlong was defeated by Luffy, which made him step up to continue where Arlong left off. Sometime before forming his crew, Hordy was a member of the Neptune Army. Fishman Island Arc When Hammond reported that the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived on Fishman Island, Jones expressed his desire to see the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. When he learns that Gyro's pirate crew (a pirate crew that swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island) is fleeing Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones decided to deal with them himself. He took some Energy Steroids and confronted the pirates after putting his hands in handcuffs. With his jaws, he gives the pirates a complete and utter defeat. Jones decides to spare their lives in order to allow them to float to the surface, so that they can spread word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. He then declares that the New Fishman Pirates will overthrow king Neptune, take Fishman Island by force, and show the world that fishmen are the supreme race. Later, he's joined in Noah by Vander Decken IX, with whom he tries to shake hands. Needing to wait, he is surprised by the fact Vander Decken IX needs to put on a glove and right after, his hand is shaken. They agree to take down Neptune and crush the Neptune Army and cause the kingdom to crumble. They then form an alliance. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Jones and Decken agree the need to be the cause of the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom, and swear an alliance. As they set their plan into motion, Hatchan appears and tries to talk the New Fishman Pirates out of going through with the operation. Jones expresses his disappointment towards Hatchan, saying that he has gotten soft and allows him to become a target of Vander Decken IX. Once Hatchan has been delt with, Jones then tells a group of captive pirates about how will they take part in the operation. He tells them that Decken will throw them at Hard-Shell Tower in the Ryugu Palace. Once they are inside, they will open the connection corridor to the palace which will allow the New Fishman Pirates to invade. Jones goes on to say that he isn't concerned about whether they live or die and that they are nothing more than pawns for them to use. Jones is then seen heading for Ryugu Palace while riding on top of sea monster with his crew and Vander Decken IX. Once they enter the palace, they find the Straw Hats and the already tied-up King Neptune and Ryugu Palace guards. Jones comments that this seems way too convenient. Trivia * Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: Jahahahaha! References External Links * Great White Shark - Wikipedia article on the type of fishman Jones is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Polearm wielders